


Home

by Twi_Writes_Sometimes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Home, Love, M/M, Something's bothering Nicky and Joe will find out what, no hurt just homesick kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twi_Writes_Sometimes/pseuds/Twi_Writes_Sometimes
Summary: Nicky wishes he could give Joe a more permanent home.Joe knows that wherever Nicky is, he is home.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy 💕💕 This story is based on this prompt from tumblr https://cantteachanoldguardnewquotes.tumblr.com/post/633768215093329920/need-me-a-tog-fic-where-nicky-is-upset-because-he

Something had been bothering Nicky but for the life of him Joe couldn't figure out what it was. 

They were packing up to change safe houses, this area was in high demand which brought too many people with too many questions. 

"Do you want to keep or toss the bed set?" Joe asked Nicky. 

Joe was not enjoying the work of moving but it was preferred to abandoning a place in the middle of the night and they could take the time to actually think about what to take with them instead of just stuffing a duffle bag full of whatever they could grab. 

"It's still in good condition, let's take it with us." Nicky said over his shoulder, he was carrying a large box in his hands to set by the door. 

"Ok." Joe saw it again, a look in Nicky's eyes that told him something was on his mind, but everytime Joe asked about it Nicky had given him excuses. It surprised Joe, they so rarely kept anything under wraps. He knew he couldn't be worrying about rest of the guard. They were doing well, taking some down time on the beaches of Mexico. The two of them had wanted to go along but they had agreed the house came first. They would meet back up with everyone later.

"That was the last box labeled bedroom." Nicky said leaning on the door frame. 

"I'll box this up and we're done in here." Joe said. 

"That just leaves the kitchen." Nicky frowns just for a moment as he turns to go. 

Joe bites the inside of his cheek to keep from asking him what's wrong yet again. It was killing him seeing Nicky like this, he longed to hold him until Nicky told him the truth, to snuggle away this mood he was in. 

"Do you want to take a break?" Joe asks concerned.

"No, we're almost done." 

Joe scowled at the bed spread he was packing up. Not knowing what was bothering his husband was the worst way to spend a day. 

Joe did one last look around the room before walking out to help. 

He paused just before he entered the kitchen, when he realized Nicky hadn't noticed him yet. 

Nicky was staring at the dishes on the counter, an assortment of pots and pans, plates and silverware. He looked at them crossly, like they'd just kicked his dog, but only for a moment. Then he shook his head and lightly banged his fist three times on the counter methodically, like he was counting each hit, and hung his head.

Joe swallowed hard at the miserable face Nicky made when he looked up. He caught a glimpse of it in the reflection in the window. He couldn't take it any longer, he wouldn't stand for this. 

Joe walked over and wrapped his arms around his love. "Tell me." He kissed the back of his neck. "Tell me what is troubling you, I'm not letting go until you do." 

Nicky let out a sigh that sounded like he'd been carrying it in his soul for days. "It's nothing, I'm fine." 

"Keep telling yourself that." Joe wormed his way around never fully breaking contact with his Nicky until he had maneuvered to hold him face to face. 

Joe looked him in the eyes, well tried, Nicky was avoiding his gaze, so instead he kissed him, passionately putting all of his love and heart into it. 

Nicky melted into him kissing him back, returning all the love they shared. 

Joe pulled away slightly. "Now?" 

Nicky smiled and gave a slight shake of his head. 

So Joe kissed him again. He knew Nicky was just teasing him, he would talk, but they had time and Joe was in desperate need to chase away Nicky's troubles. 

He pulled away for real this time, pleased to note Nicky was looking him in the eyes again. He raised an eyebrow and waited. 

Nicky buried his face in Joe's chest. "I'm tired if this." 

"Tired of what exactly?" Joe asked confused, stroking Nicky's hair. 

"Of this." He gestured vaguely at the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not following." 

"I'm tired of always moving, packing up at a moment's notice, disappearing into the night. Did you know we've never returned to one of our houses more than eight times in a row?" 

Joe actually hadn't realized that, he didn't think anyone was counting. "Yeah it's a lot of work moving all the time and it can be exhausting but I don't think it's so bad is it?" He wondered if his complaining last night about moving was bringing this on. He really didn't think it was as bad as all that, just necessary for their lifestyle. 

Nicky's face was still firmly planted against Joe's chest, but he still managed to press into him further. 

He mumbled something Joe couldn't catch. "What was that?" 

Nicky turned his head so he wasn't talking into his shirt. "I wish I could give you a home." 

Joe took this in, and considered all the things this implied. They had both talked and complained on occasion about how it can be tiring moving around all the time, and sure it would be nice to not wish you had something that was across the globe, but this didn't feel the same as one of those talks. "A white picket fence and a dog?" 

Nicky pulled back and gave him a soft smile. "Something like that. I wish I could give you a warm welcoming home where I could cook for you and you could relax, where we could feel secure that it was ours. The world moves so fast these days I wish I could give you a place that feels safe and comfortable." 

"Ah, but I have all that, and more." Joe gently cupped the side of his face, and Nicky leaned into his warm, gentle touch. "I couldn't ask for more. Nicky I have been basking in your warmth for centuries, I have been blessed by your cooking for just as long and I will crave it no matter where we are. I only need the security of our never ending love, nothing more. But most importantly when I go to bed each night with you between my arms, time stops, and there is nothing that could ever make me feel as safe or as comfortable as I am every time you are beside me. Habibi, you are my home."


End file.
